


Call Me Mr. X-Ray

by kuonji



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does he or doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Mr. X-Ray

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the sga_flashfic challenge, "Secret Superpower".
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/405552.html>

"Crap!"

The clatter of falling silverware spiked above the general din of the mess hall for a moment. Sheppard scrambled for his knife and spoon but was at a loss for the fork.

"Behind the far table leg."

"Thanks, big guy," Sheppard said as he caught the glint of it. He popped back up in time to see Teyla raising an eyebrow at their dinner companion.

"Ronon, how did you know that fork was there?"

Ronon tapped the formica table-top with one thick forefinger. "There's no metal in this. Except for the frame. I can see right through it."

They both stared.

"What?" Ronon said.

"You’re telling me, you can see through tables?"

"Tables, chairs, whatever. Long as it's not metal." Ronon paused, a hunk of cornbread halfway to his mouth. “Is that unusual?”

“Uh, not really, no. I’ve met, wow, zero other people who can do that, that’s all.”

“Huh.” The cornbread reached its fated demise.

“Ronon, you have a truly amazing gift. Is this something that you have always been able to do?”

He shrugged. “Sure. One in three people on Sateda can. It’s not something important.”

“So, you can see... through clothes, for instance.” Sheppard eyed Teyla for a moment, then blushed and shifted awkwardly when she eyed him right back.

“Hm,” Ronon interrupted. “That doesn’t look comfortable.”

Sheppard and Teyla followed his gaze to see Dr. Rodney McKay, bearing towards them with a full-laden tray. Bustling and grumping down the crowded aisle as usual, he looked completely unremarkable. On the outside.

McKay pulled up short of sitting down and stared bewildered at their wary faces, his plate of blue jello coming to a quivering stop. “What?”

Ronon smiled into his mashed potatoes.

  
END.


End file.
